An automatic teller machine denotes an automated device that may provide basic financial services such as deposit and withdrawal in association with financial services, without a need of a banking teller and without a restriction on a time and an occasion.
The automatic teller machine may be generally classified into a cash withdrawing device and a cash depositing device according to deposit and withdrawal. Currently, the automatic teller machine is being used for various purposes such as depositing/withdrawing of a check, a bankbook arrangement, depositing of a giro, ticketing, and the like.
Paper media such as cash, checks, and the like may be used for the automatic teller machine. A paper media transfer device may be used to move the paper media.
The conventional paper media transfer device may transfer the paper media using belts that are mounted on its both sides. Specifically, the paper media transfer device may transfer the paper media via a space formed between contact surfaces of the mounted belts.
However, since the conventional paper media transfer device uses a plurality of belts and rollers, it generally has a very complex structure, and its maintenance and repair is difficult. When there occurs a difference between driving speeds of the belts, the paper media may be torn, or be jammed.
Also, when folded paper media or a half size of paper media is received between the belts mounted to both sides of the conventional paper media transfer device, the folded paper media or the half size of paper media may be stuck between the belts and thus may not be effectively transferred.